


Liberté

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: 50 nuances de Marvel [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Frigga (Marvel), Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Discord : Les défis galactiques, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Past Child Abuse, Protective Frigga (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slavery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: À la base ils voulaient juste convaincre Odin de libéré Sleipnir et Fenrir. Oui, mais entre ce qui est prévu et ce qui se passe en vrai il y a une énorme différence.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Thor, Clint Barton/Loki, Frigga | Freyja & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: 50 nuances de Marvel [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Liberté

**Author's Note:**

> C'était censé n'être qu'un petit bonus à l'un de mes drabbles/OS de calendrier de l'Avent.  
> Merci Leia pour la relecture et les notes pour que je corrige ♥

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, avec une vue plongeante sur la cour de la ferme, Clint regardait Loki qui s’était laissé embarquer dans un jeu par Cooper et Lila. Les enfants avaient aussi convaincu Jörmungandr de rejoindre le jeu. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à déterminer à quoi ses enfants avaient décidé de jouer, mais Loki semblait s’amuser. Il aimait le voir sourire comme ça.  
  
Abandonné sur le lit se trouvait un livre ouvert. Clint avait décidé d’en apprendre un peu plus sur la mythologie nordique. Il savait que tout ce qui était écrit là-dedans n’était pas véridique, d’après ce que Loki lui avait raconté de sa vie, mais il savait aussi que le Jötunn avait minimisé beaucoup de choses.  
  
Quand il avait vu le bonheur du Jötunn en retrouvant Jörmungandr il avait bien compris qu’il y avait beaucoup de choses vraies dans les mythes. Mais c’était le regard nostalgique que Loki avait quand il regardait Cooper et Lila qui lui avait fait réaliser que les mythes concernant les deux autres enfants du dieu étaient véridiques.  
  
Il se promit de parler avec Thor dès qu’il le verrait. Il voulait confirmation et il savait que le blond lui dirait tout.  
  


▬

  
  
Ce qui arriva quelques jours plus tard, à la tour Stark.  
  
« Thor on peut parler ? »  
  
« Bien sûr. »  
  
Clint l’entraîna hors de portée des oreilles des éventuels curieux tout en demandant à JARVIS de pas enregistrer sa conversation avec Thor. Il ne voulait pas que Tony tombe dessus, le milliardaire était gentil mais il ne parviendrait pas à garder le secret sans avoir toutes les explications et l’archer ne voulait pas expliquer quoi que ce soit avant de faire quelque chose.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »  
  
L’archer s’appuya contre la fenêtre, observant l’extérieur.  
  
« Loki a d’autres enfants, en plus de Jör et Hela, non ? »  
  
« Oui, mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Sleipnir et Fenrir, c’est bien ça ? »  
  
« Effectivement… »  
  
Clint fronça les sourcils et appuya son front contre la vitre froide.  
  
« Ils sont... »  
  
« Fenrir est enchaîné, comme décrit dans les mythes. » Répondit Thor en comprenant ce que son ami voulait savoir. « Quant à Sleipnir, il sert de monture à mon père... »  
  
« D’accord. » L’humain se retourna et fixa le dieu, plongeant son regard dans celui du blond. « Tu veux faire plaisir à Loki ? »  
  
« Bien sûr ! »  
  
« Alors tu m’emmènes sur Asgard et on va convaincre ton père de libérer Fenrir et Sleipnir. »  
  
Clint vit le regard de Thor s’écarquiller. C’était peut-être fou comme idée, bon sang, non en vrai ça l’était totalement. Aller trouver un dieu pour essayer de le convaincre de faire quelque chose. Il n’était qu’un mortel après tout. Un mortel face à un Ase. Un mortel face à Odin. Et okay, il savait qu’il aurait tout le soutien de Thor, et probablement aussi le soutien de la reine Frigga qui au vu de ce que Loki lui avait raconté, avait toujours aimé et élevé ses enfants sans distinction.  
  
Mais franchement, vouloir aller convaincre Odin de libérer Sleipnir et Fenrir, c’était une idée un peu -voire beaucoup- suicidaire. Et Thor accepta, bien sûr, c’était normal qu’il accepte. Il voulait, comme lui, le bonheur de Loki. Et lui ramener ses deux autres enfants semblait être la chose à faire. Même si Clint n’était pas totalement sûr d’en sortir vivant.  
  
Ceci dit, vu que Hela était la fille de son amant, il n’était pas sûr de rester longtemps au Helheim. Mais ça serait toujours suffisamment long pour que Loki fasse une connerie contre Odin.  
  


▬

  
  
Jörmungandr avait été mis dans la confidence, il était le seul à pouvoir occuper Loki pour qu’il ne comprenne pas qu’il se passait quelque chose. Thor avait voulu le dire aux autres, mais Clint avait refusé, si le dieu de la malice posait des questions quant à leur absence, personne ne pourrait lui dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Jörmungandr était capable de mentir à son père, pour la bonne cause, pour que Loki ne fasse pas de connerie. Il y avait assez d’un imbécile suicidaire. Enfin deux. Vu que Thor l’accompagnait. Mais le prince héritier ne risquait pas vraiment grand-chose. Quoique, vu comment Odin avait traité son fils adoptif… mouais Clint avait un peu peur de comment il pourrait traiter son fils.  
  
Loki était un bon père, il suffisait de le voir avec Jör, de le voir avec Hela quand elle parvenait à trouver du temps pour venir leur rendre visite, de le voir avec Cooper et Lila. Mais Odin. Non. Il n’avait rien d’un père. Et Clint, s'il ne l’appréciait pas avant de tout savoir, le haïssait vraiment désormais. Thor lui avait tout raconté, du début à la fin, sans omettre un seul détail. Thor avait de la chance qu’ils soient amis, et de la chance que Loki tienne à lui. Parce qu’il lui en voulait un peu quand même, pour ce qu’il n’avait pas fait pour Loki.  
  
Voyager avec le Bifröst n’était pas agréable, loin de là, Clint manqua de tomber à l’arrivée, mais les vieux réflexes avaient la vie dure et il parvint à rétablir son équilibre.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va ? »  
  
« Ouais… ça va. Pas très agréable comme façon de voyager. »  
  
« Les passages secrets que Loki connaît sont pires. » Marmonna Thor, qui gardait un mauvais souvenir de la seule fois où il avait accompagné son frère par l’un de ses passages.  
  
« Rappelle moi de ne jamais aller avec lui par un de ses passages alors. »  
  
Le rire de Thor résonna alors que le Gardien les observait. Les deux frères avaient trouvé de bons amis sur Midgard. Qu’importe ce qu’Odin pouvait dire, Loki restait un prince d’Asgard. En plus d’être un prince de Jötunheim. Heimdall, contrairement à Odin, voyait les changements de l’ancien dieu du mensonge. Il le voyait évoluer. L’archer l’aidait bien.  
  
« J’ai pris la liberté de faire envoyer Sleipnir, mon prince. »  
  
Il vit le regard noir de l’archer.  
  
« Il a accepté de vous emmener. » Compléta Heimdall en fixant le Midgardien.  
  
Sleipnir était définitivement le plus apte à servir de monture à quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais monté à cheval comme le midgardien. Le fait qu’il ne soit pas un simple étalon y était pour quelque chose. Et le fait que Frigga ait pu l’éduquer en partie jouait aussi.  
  
« Je ne veux pas... »  
  
« Moi je suis d’accord ! » Le coupa une voix enfantine. « Oncle Thor et toi vous êtes venu pour essayer de convaincre Odin de nous libérer Fen et moi, alors je veux bien t’emmener. »  
  
Clint fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour voir un gamin qui devait probablement avoir l’âge de Cooper, il le regardait avec un énorme sourire. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Thor qui avait semble-t-il oublié de le prévenir de quelque chose.  
  
« C’est grâce à Grand-mère ! » Dit Sleipnir. Il s’était peut-être un peu perdu en lui-même parce qu’il était plus souvent sous sa forme d’étalon que sous sa forme humaine, mais sa grand-mère lui avait évité le pire. Elle n’avait malheureusement pas pu faire la même chose pour Fenrir. Frigga lui avait appris à maîtriser ses transformations, ainsi qu’à lire et la magie un peu aussi. Mais il était lié et soumis aux ordres d’Odin alors ne pouvait pas garder sa forme humaine bien longtemps. « On y va ! Je veux retrouver maman, moi ! » Il trépignait d’impatience à l’idée de retrouver sa mère. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu c’était quand Odin avait été chercher sa maman, son oncle Thor, et les amis d’oncle Thor sur Jötunheim.  
  
« On y va mon neveu, on y va ! » Thor lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit pour rejoindre son propre cheval.  
  
Sleipnir bougonna et attrapa la main de Clint pour le tirer hors de l’observatoire, il reprit ensuite sa forme d’étalon pour laisser l’amoureux de sa maman monter sur son dos.  
  
« Eh Thor… je ne suis jamais monté à cheval. »  
  
« C’est pour ça que Sleipnir à accepter que tu fasses le trajet sur son dos je pense. »  
  
L’étalon sembla hocher la tête. Évidemment que c’était pour ça. Et aussi un peu parce que Clint était l’amoureux de sa maman. Bon d’accord, surtout pour ça.  
  
Clint, bien qu’un peu mal à l'aise, ne put qu’observer Asgard avec des yeux ronds. Thor et Loki avaient décrit avec plein de détails leur monde, mais voir cet endroit en vrai était impressionnant.  
  
« Vous avez grandi là... » Murmura l’archer le regard fixé sur le palais. Bon sang. C’était tellement… énorme.  
  
Thor arrêta sa monture quand ils arrivèrent au bout du pont, et Sleipnir s’arrêta sans même que Clint ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Alors que Thor descendait sans attendre pour aller rejoindre ses amis qui avaient attendu là, Clint descendit prudemment.  
  
« Merci Slei. »  
  
Sleipnir frotta son museau contre la main du mortel qui sourit. Pendant que Thor faisait rapidement les présentations. Ses quatre amis n’avaient encore jamais rencontré ses amis Midgardiens.  
  
« C’est Sleipnir ? » Murmura la seule femme présente. « Thor… ton père ne va pas apprécier que tu ais laissé un mortel... »  
  
« Le mortel t’entends. » Marmonna Clint en la fusillant du regard. « Et Sleipnir s’étant proposé lui-même pour m’emmener, je pense que vous n’avez rien à redire. »  
  
Sleipnir reprit forme humaine et s’accrocha à lui. Craquant face aux grands yeux verts du gamin, Clint le souleva dans ses bras, laissant son presque beau-fils s’accrocher à lui comme un bébé koala à sa mère. Le fils de Loki commença à somnoler, sa grand-mère lui avait dit la veille que son oncle et Clint venaient, alors il avait été trop surexcité à l’idée de voir enfin l’amoureux de sa maman, il n’avait pas réussi à dormir.  
  
Thor regardait la scène avec un sourire doux, alors que les quatre guerriers étaient stupéfaits. Bien sûr ils savaient que Sleipnir pouvait prendre une forme humaine, mais ils ne l’avaient jamais vu faire.  
  
« Thor, est-ce qu’on peut aller voir Fenrir avant d’aller voir ton père ? » Demanda l’archer en ignorant les exclamations de stupeur qui suivirent sa question.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée, Fenrir est isolé depuis des siècles. Il n’y a que Tyr qui va le voir pour le nourrir. Et uniquement pour ça. »  
  
« Thor… je veux le voir. » Il savait que ça ne ferait que lui donner encore plus envie de frapper Odin, et que ça lui donnerait probablement des envies de meurtres, c’était pour ça qu’il était venu sans armes. Même pas un de ses couteaux de lancers. Il préférait éviter de tenter le diable.  
  
Thor hésitait fortement, il n’était vraiment pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Fenrir n’avait pas pu se socialiser et était sûrement encore plus perdu en lui-même que Sleipnir. Il ne devait probablement même plus savoir qu’il pouvait prendre une forme humaine. Et il craignait que Clint soit blessé.  
  
« S’il te plaît, Thor. »  
  
« D’accord. » Le prince regarda ses amis. « Vous nous accompagnez ? »  
  
« Et je vais avoir besoin d’un cheval, Slei s’est endormi. » Sleipnir devait vraiment lui faire confiance pour s’endormir comme ça dans ses bras.  
  
« Ça n’est pas étonnant. » Intervint une femme en les rejoignant elle passa une main dans cheveux du petit garçon et le récupéra dans ses bras. « Je vais le garder avec moi pendant que vous allez chercher Fenrir. »  
  
« Aller le chercher, Mère ? »  
  
« Oui. Qu’importe que vous réussissiez à convaincre Odin, les petits repartirons avec vous sur Midgard. Il est plus que temps que Loki retrouve ses enfants. Je n’aurais pas dû tolérer ça aussi longtemps. » Elle regarda Clint et lui sourit.  
  
« J’avais pas prévu autre chose que les ramener. » Affirma l’humain. Et tant pis s’il devait menacer Odin, ou n’importe quoi d’autre. Tant pis si c’était suicidaire, il savait qu’il avait l’appui de Thor et celui de Frigga.  
  
« J’en suis ravie. » Répondit la reine en souriant à nouveau.  
  
Gardant son petit-fils dans ses bras, Frigga les regarda partir, la reine était heureuse que Loki ait rencontré Clint. Elle savait, grâce à Thor, que leur histoire avait été compliquée. Mais elle savait aussi que son fils était heureux, même s’il ne l’était pas encore totalement puisqu’il n’avait pas encore retrouvé Sleipnir et Fenrir.  
  


▬

  
  
En arrivant devant la grotte Clint souffla.  
  
« J’aurais dû prendre mon arc. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait été une bonne idée. » Lui dit Thor.  
  
« Je sais. » Répondit l’archer. Il aurait été trop tenter d’envoyer une flèche dans l’œil d’Odin.  
  
« Mais, vous n’avez pas peur… par rapport au Ragnarok ? » Demanda Sif alors qu’ils descendaient tous de cheval.  
  
« Connaissant Loki comme je le connais, il n’a aucune envie que ça arrive. Il aime ses enfants, et même si vous en doutez il aime Asgard. » Répondit Clint tout en se dirigeant vers la grotte.  
  
« Fenrir est dangereux. »  
  
« Parce qu’il est emprisonné là depuis des siècles ! Avec comme seule visite quelqu’un qui vient lui donner à manger. » Rétorqua Clint en regardant Sif qui le toisait du regard, il ne détourna pas le regard, ça n’était pas elle qui allait l'intimider. C’est Thor qui stoppa leur duel de regard en attrapa Clint par l’épaule pour le traîner en direction de l’entrée de la grotte.  
  
« Tu es sûr de toi, mon ami ? »  
  
« Oui Thor. »  
  
Un grognement les accueillit à leur entrée dans la grotte, et Clint serra les poings, c’était définitif Odin allait avoir droit à bon coup de poing. Le loup était maigre, beaucoup trop maigre, et les chaînes qui le maintenaient l’avaient blessé. Et bien sûr, il y avait cette épée dans sa gueule.  
  
« Thor, si je frappe ton père tu vas m’en vouloir ? » Demanda-t-il sans réellement attendre de réponse, parce qu’il avait déjà une idée de ce que Thor allait dire.  
  
« Absolument pas mon ami. A vrai dire, j’ai très envie de le frapper aussi. »  
  
Bien, ils étaient d’accord. Maintenant il fallait trouver comment libérer Fenrir de ses chaînes, le pauvre le regardait en grognant. Mais Clint pouvait voir de la peur dans son regard. Il s’approcha doucement en faisant signe à Thor de rester derrière et de ne pas parler trop fort. Le prince donna la consigne à ses amis.  
  
« Fenrir... » Souffla-t-il. « Du calme, on ne te veut pas de mal. On vient te libérer, pour te ramener à ton papa. » Expliqua-t-il en tendant la main. Le grognement de Fenrir ne l’arrêta pas et il posa la main sur le museau du loup. « Là tout va bien, je vais enlever l’épée, d’accord ? Ne me mord pas. »  
  
« Très rassurant. » Marmonna Sif qui observait la scène, inquiète quand même.  
  
Fenrir se calma doucement et cessa de grogner. Il sentait une odeur qu’il avait l’impression de connaître, mais c’était comme un vieux souvenir. Très vieux. C’était vague. Mais ça réussit à le calmer. Et il ne tenta pas de se débattre quand l’homme enleva l’épée. Puis, ce furent les chaînes. Le loup s’écroula par terre, ses pattes ne le portaient plus. Il perdit conscience alors que l’homme s’était agenouillé près de lui.  
  
« Je ne pensais pas qu’il serait dans cet état. » Murmura Sif, en s’approchant alors que Fenrir reprenait forme humaine sans reprendre conscience.  
  
« Il a l’air d’avoir l’âge de Lila. » Clint souleva Fenrir pour sortir de la grotte.  
  
Une fois à l’extérieur Thor prit son neveu des bras de son ami et laissa Clint monter sur son cheval avant de lui redonner le petit garçon, l’archer cala correctement le petit contre lui. Ils reprirent la route du palais.  
  
Eir attendait en compagnie de la reine qui fut horrifiée de l’état de Fenrir. Odin refusait que quiconque -excepté Tyr- s’approche de la grotte, ce qu’ils avaient fait, ils l’avaient fait en douce.  
  
« Nous allons nous occuper de lui. » Dit Eir.  
  
« Occupez-vous des plus grosses blessures. Et de le stabiliser. Je repars avec lui. » Hors de question qu’il laisse Fenrir plus longtemps sur Asgard. Il faisait peut-être confiance à Thor. A Frigga qui avait fait de son mieux en ne sachant pas tout ce qu’Odin avait fait. Et aux amis du blond qui avaient aidé à libérer le petit garçon des chaînes. Mais pas aux autres.  
  
« Bien sûr. » Répondit la guérisseuse, elle comprenait.  
  


▬

  
  
« Allons voir mon cher époux. »  
  
Le ton de Frigga était glacial, elle était autant furieuse contre Odin que contre elle-même, car elle aurait pu intervenir plus tôt.  
  
« Loki ne vous en veut pas. » Dit soudainement Clint alors qu’ils avançaient vers la salle du trône.  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, et vous n’avez jamais fait de différence entre lui et Thor. » Répondit Clint tranquillement, il savait que Loki aimait énormément sa mère. « Donc il ne vous en veut pas. Slei’, Jör et Hela non plus d’ailleurs. Et Fenrir ne vous en voudra pas. »  
  
La reine le dévisagea pendant quelques instants, puis, elle sourit.  
  
« Je comprends pourquoi Loki vous aime tellement. » Elle hocha la tête et regarda ensuite son fils, avant de reposer son regard sur son futur beau-fils, elle l’espérait en tout cas. Et elle serait prête à voler une pomme d’Idunn pour lui au nez et à la barbe de son cher époux.  
  
Thor ouvrit brutalement les portes de la salle du trône, faisant sursauter les quelques gardes qui y étaient, ainsi qu’Odin. L’œil du roi s’écarquilla en voyant ce groupe quelque peu étonnant ; son épouse, son fils, les amis de son fils, un Midgardien au vue de sa tenue et… Sleipnir sous sa forme humaine dans les bras de Frigga.  
  
« Messieurs dehors. » Ordonna la femme du roi aux gardes, et vu le ton plutôt glacial de la reine, ils obéirent sans demander leur reste.  
  
Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg avaient très envie de faire la même chose, mais l’envie de voir ce qui allait suivre était la plus forte. D’autant plus que le plus en colère était le compagnon de Loki.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »  
  
Frigga s’avança en affichant un sourire qui n’avait rien d’heureux.  
  
« Mon cher époux, ce jeune homme à quelque chose à vous dire. »  
  
Oh pour le coup, Thor aurait presque souhaité avoir un paquet de pop corn pour le manger en se délectant du spectacle. Clint était en colère, même s’il semblait calme, mais il savait que ça allait être du grand spectacle. Son père le méritait totalement de toute façon.  
  
« Au début, je ne vous appréciait pas plus que ça roi Odin. Mais ça, c’est parce que Loki est toujours resté évasif concernant ce que vous lui avez fait. Et ce que vous avez fait aux enfants. Thor par contre ne m’a rien épargné. Il m’a tout dit, sans rien minimiser. Je lui en ai voulu pendant un moment, pour ce qu’il n’a pas fait d’ailleurs, mais c’est à vous que j’en veux. Parce que Loki ne fera strictement rien. Il cherche juste à oublier tout ce que vous lui avez fait. Il est heureux maintenant, plus ou moins, avec moi. Avec mes enfants et avec Jör. Et Hela quand elle vient nous voir. Avec Thor et nos amis. Mais il lui manque Sleipnir et Fenrir. »  
  
« Et qu’ai-je fait  _ mortel _ ? »  
  
« Si ça vous amuse de considérer le terme « mortel » comme une insulte, libre à vous. » Rétorqua l’archer en dévisageant le vieil homme. D’autant plus que pour lui ça n’était pas une insulte, ça n’était que la vérité, il savait qu’il était mortel, il en avait conscience. Il savait que son histoire avec Loki se finirait par sa mort, le plus tard possible de préférence mais vu son boulot il n’était à l’abri de rien. « Quant à ce que vous avez fait… Mais il y aurait tellement à dire ! Déjà vous êtes loin d’être un bon père. Loki malgré le piètre exemple qu’il a eu, est un meilleur père que vous. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu’il aime ses enfants. »  
  
« J’aime mes fils ! »  
  
« Non. Vous aimez Thor. Loki n’a jamais été pour vous qu’un rejeton Jotunn abandonné que vous avez eu la bonté de recueillir. » Et il savait parfaitement qu’il visait juste et touchait le point sensible. « Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que vous avez formaté Loki dès son plus jeune âge à se haïr ? En lui racontant ces histoires horribles sur les Jotnar. »  
  
Odin se redressa sur son trône, près à répliquer vertement, probablement pour défendre son point de vue sur les Jotnar en question.  
  
« Je vous arrête tout de suite, votre point de vue j’en ai rien à faire ! J’ai rencontré les frères de Loki, et ils ne m’ont pas semblé être les monstres horribles que vous décrivez. » Il appréciait autant Thor que ses deux autres futurs beaux-frères, d’ailleurs. Byleist et Helblindi n’étaient pas méchants, ils avaient parfois un peu de mal à contrôler leur force, et avaient failli coller une crise cardiaque à Tony une fois (ce dernier se vengeait en les traitant de « glaçons sur pattes »). « Les autres que j’ai pu rencontrer quand Loki m’a emmené sur Jotunheim non plus, d’ailleurs. Si jamais ça peut vous intéresser. Il se haïssait tellement qu’on eu du mal à le convaincre que non, sa véritable apparence n’est en rien monstrueuse. »  
  
« Je ne vois pas en quoi la façon dont j’ai élevé mon fils vous regarde. » Gronda Odin.  
  
« Ça me regarde parce qu’il est mon compagnon, parce que je l’aime, et que la nuit dans ses cauchemars c’est vous qu’il voit. Vous qui dites à quel point les Jotnar sont des monstres, vous qui dites à quel point vous êtes fier de Thor alors qu’il vient de faire une connerie plus grosse que lui ! » Jetant un coup d’œil à Thor il mima une excuse muette parce que ça n’était pas contre lui qu’il en avait. « Vous qui n’en avez rien à faire qu’il ait réparé les conneries de Thor, parce qu’il a utilisé la magie pour le faire ! Encore et toujours vous qui minimisez ses actions lors d’une bataille parce que « la magie n’est pas honorable » quand on se bat ! » Tsss. Comme si une bataille avait quelque chose d’honorable. Et il exagérait un peu, beaucoup, parce que les cauchemars de Loki étaient plus peuplés par Thanos et l’Autre que par Odin, mais ça, le vieil homme n’avait pas besoin de le savoir. Clint secoua la tête et soupira.  
  
« C’est même pas ça le pire que vous avez fait. Vous avez fait de Sleipnir votre esclave. Vous vous rendez compte que c’est le fils de Loki ? Que vous auriez dû le considérer comme votre petit-fils. Mais non. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu’il n’est pas un enfant légitime ? Parce que Sleipnir est né parce que vous avez agit comme un con, vous avez accepté un pari débile, et ensuite forcer Loki à distraire Svadilfari grâce à sa magie ? Parce que vous avez eu  _ honte _ du résultat ? » Il était en train de craquer, et il allait finir par frapper Odin, mais il tentait de résister à la tentation. « Sleipnir je viens à peine de le rencontrer mais c’est un gamin génial, poli et adorable. Et serviable. Et les autres enfants de Loki. Passe encore que vous ayez exilé Hela et Jörmungandr. Au moins tous les deux ont été à l’abri de vous et des horreurs que vous êtes capable de faire. Mais  _ Fenrir _ ! Vous l’avez fait enchaîner ! Et planté une épée en travers de la gueule. Ce pauvre gamin doit être tellement traumatisé. Tout ça pour quoi au fait ? Parce que vous avez la trouille du Ragnarok. Mais vous savez quoi ? Loki aime ses enfants ! Il ne va pas envoyer Fenrir et Jörmungandr à la mort parce que ça été soit disant prédit ! C’est comme ça que c’est censé se finir, non ? Vous mourrez tous, ou presque. Sérieusement, vous croyez qu’un parent aimant va envoyer son enfant se faire tuer ?! »  
  
« Je ne vous permet pas ! »  
  
« Votre permission je m’en fiche. » De toute façon il avait la permission de Frigga pour dire ses quatre vérités à monsieur « Père de Tout ». Père de toute la connerie du monde ouais. « À la base avec Thor on voulait juste venir essayer de vous convaincre de libérer Sleipnir et Fenrir. Mais je me suis rendu compte que c’était pas la peine de tenter de vous convaincre, vous pensez avoir raison, vous pensez détenir la vérité absolue. Alors on va se passer de ça, et Thor et moi on va repartir sur Terre avec les p’tits. »  
  
« Vous n’avez pas le droit ! » Gronda Odin en se levant, l’air furieux.  
  
Et ouais, avec son armure et sa lance -Gungnir si ses souvenirs étaient bons- il était impressionnant. Mais ça n’était pas ce vieux con qui allait lui faire peur. Byleist avait été plus effrayant quand il lui avait dit calmement et doucereusement que s’il faisait souffrir Loki il finirait totalement congelé et qu’il décorerait le palais de Jotunheim. Même la reine était plus effrayante avec son ton et son regard glacial depuis qu’elle avait vu l’état de Fenrir.  
  
« Comme je l’ai dit, je me fiche de votre avis. Sa majesté Frigga est parfaitement d’accord avec ce que nous faisons. Et nous avons  _ déjà _ libéré Fenrir. Une de vos guérisseuses est en train de s’occuper de ses plus grosses blessures et de stabiliser son état. Ensuite je le ramène sur Terre, avec Sleipnir, et j’ai un ami qui m’aidera sans problème pour qu’ils aient les meilleurs soins possible avant qu’on les ramène à Loki. Je préfère qu’il retrouve ses enfants en plein forme que couvert de blessure comme l’est Fenrir actuellement. »  
  
Odin descendit les marches et le toisa, il semblait furieux. Mais l’archer gardait un air parfaitement calme, alors qu’il était plus qu’en colère contre le vieillard.  
  
« Écoute moi bien mortel, ce que je fais de Sleipnir et Fenrir ne te regarde pas et... »  
  
Et Clint cessa de réfléchir, trop c’était trop, son poing s’écrasa en plein dans la figure du dieu. Il entendit un craquement, et sur le coup il n’était pas sûr de ce qui avait craqué, le nez divin ou les os de sa main. Toujours est-il que l’ase ne s’y attendait pas et qu’il se retrouva à terre prit par surprise. Secouant sa main douloureuse l’archer écrasa du pied la main tenant la lance avant de s’accroupir.  
  
« Écoutez-moi bien roi Odin. Vous allez me laisser rentrer sur Terre avec mes futurs beaux-fils. Vous allez laisser ma famille en paix. Vous allez  _ oublier _ l’existence de Loki et de ses enfants. Si vous ne le faites pas, je n’hésiterais pas à venir vous planter une flèche dans l’œil. »  
  
Sur ces mots il se redressa et s’éloigna du dieu pour rejoindre Frigga qui lui confia Sleipnir. Clint serra l’enfant contre lui, ce dernier ne s’était réveillé que lors de la chute de son grand-père.  
  
La reine sourit avec tendresse en regardant son petit fils et Clint, puis, elle se tourna vers son époux qui se relevait. Elle s’approcha de lui et lui colla une gifle qui résonna dans la salle du trône, où il n’y avait plus un bruit.  
  
« Ça Odin, c’est pour tout ce que vous avez fait à mon fils. » Gronda Frigga. « Vous allez faire ce que ce jeune homme a dit. Croyez bien que je suis parfaitement d’accord avec lui et que je l’aiderai sans hésiter. »  
  
« Et moi aussi, je l’aiderai. » Ajouta Thor en posant une main sur l’épaule de son futur beau frère. « On va aller faire soigner ta main. » Compléta le prince en entraînant Clint hors de la salle du trône, pour laisser Frigga engueuler à son tour Odin. Lui aussi avait des choses à dire, mais il voulait savoir comment allait Fenrir maintenant qu’Eir et les autres avaient put s’occuper un peu de lui.  
  


▬

  
  
« On va vraiment sur Terre ? » Demanda Sleipnir assis à côté de Fenrir qui était profondément endormi.  
  
Eir était en train de soigner la main de Clint qui ne s’était pas loupé en frappant Odin, mais il était sûr d’avoir réussi à lui casser le nez.  
  
« Oui. Et vous ne reviendrez plus ici. »  
  
« D’accord ! » Répondit Sleipnir avant de regarder la guérisseuse. « Fen va aller bien Dame Eir ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, s’il a des soins appropriés sur Midgard, tout ira bien. »  
  
« Vous inquiétez pas, ça sera le cas. Fenrir mérite les meilleurs soins possibles. »  
  
L’ase hocha la tête et leur permit de partir en donnant ses dernières recommandation pour Fenrir. Il allait avoir besoin d’apprendre la socialisation, vu qu’il en avait été privé pendant des siècles, Tyr ne faisant que le nourrir sans prendre la peine de lui parler.  
  
Clint prit l’ancien loup dans ses bras, l’enfant calant son visage contre son épaule inconsciemment. Comment est-ce qu’Odin avait pu faire ça à son petit fils ? Surtout qu’il devait être vraiment très jeune quand il l’avait fait enchaîné.  
  
« Fenrir apprenait à peine à contrôler ses transformations. » Lui dit Thor alors qu’ils quittaient le palais pour rejoindre les chevaux afin d’aller à l’observatoire où Heimdall les attendait.  
  
« Thor… tu as conscience que tu me donnes encore plus envie de massacrer ton père ? »  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
L’archer leva les yeux au ciel, c’était tentant, et il avait très envie de vraiment aller planter une flèche dans l’œil d’Odin. Mais il n’avait plus envie de voir sa tête de vieux con. Tant que le roi n’approchait plus des enfants ou de Loki il ne ferait rien, mais si jamais sa famille était menacée d’une quelconque façon, il n’hésiterait pas.  
  
« Si les enfants sont en danger je n’hésiterais pas. » Dit-il. Il avait déjà tué, ça ne le gênerait pas de recommencer, qu’importe qu’Odin soit le roi d’un des neuf royaumes, Thor prendrait sa place après tout, et il savait que le blond le soutiendrait et ne ferait rien contre lui si ça arrivait. « Si jamais ça devait arriver... »  
  
« Ne t’inquiètes pas mon ami, il n’y aura aucune conséquence si jamais ça devait arriver. »  
  
« D’accord. » Bon, il espérait que le “père de tout” ne le force pas à le tuer, néanmoins c’était rassurant de savoir que Thor le soutiendrait dans le cas éventuel où il tuerait Odin.  
  
Sleipnir se proposa pour conduire Clint et son petit frère jusqu’à l’observatoire, et cette fois, l’humain ne protesta pas. Si ça faisait plaisir à l’enfant de rendre service comme ça, il n’allait pas refuser. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, les quatre amis de Thor les accompagnaient, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Le midgardien avait quand même menacé Odin. Même s’ils comprenaient sa réaction. Et ça leur avait permis à tous les quatre de réaliser qu’ils avaient eux aussi maltraité Loki, comme nombre d’Asgardiens soit dit en passant. Il faudrait que les choses changent. Mais tant qu’Odin serait sur le trône rien ne changerait, ça ils le savaient tous.  
  
Clint confia Fenrir à Thor pour descendre de cheval à leur arrivée à l’observatoire, il récupéra ensuite le petit pendant que Sleipnir reprenait forme humaine et se rapprochait de lui, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir partir avec eux malgré les assurances du compagnon de sa maman, il avait peur qu’Odin puisse l’empêcher de partir.  
  
Heimdall leur ouvrit le passage, pour la tour Stark, Thor lui avait dit que Loki n’y était pas. C’est le dieu qui passa en premier, après avoir saluer ses quatre amis et leur avoir assuré qu’ils pouvaient venir sur Midgard quand ils le voudraient -Tony les logerait sans aucun problème à la tour-, il avait l’habitude des voyages en Bifrost. Sleipnir le suivit, un peu hésitant et craintif, il faisait confiance à son oncle mais est-ce que ses autres amis allaient bien l’accueillir ? Puis, Clint suivit après avoir dit au revoir aux amis du prince et à Heimdall, et les avoir remercier.  
  
L’archer faillit tomber à l’arrivée, ayant les bras encombrés, il n’évita la chute que grâce à Thor. Le reste de l’équipe était déjà là, quelque peu bouche bée, ouais… forcément puisque personne n’était au courant de leur voyage à Asgard.  
  
« Une explication peut-être ? » Demanda Tony en désignant les deux enfants.  
  
« Voici Fenrir et Sleipnir, on est juste allé les chercher. »  
  
Natasha haussa un sourcil, son regard fixé sur la main de Clint. Il grimaça, sa main était bandée, vu que son coup de poing lui avait explosé quelques os des doigts.  
  
« Okay, j’ai un peu engueulé Odin et je l’ai frappé. Mais j’avais la permission de ma future belle mère pour le faire. »  
  
« Pourquoi ça ne m’étonne pas ? » Lâcha l’espionne en secouant la tête alors qu’il souriait.  
  
« Tu aurais vu l’état de Fen’ quand on l’a libéré, tu aurais fait pire que frapper Odin, Nat. »  
  
Il hocha juste la tête en remettant correctement Fenrir dans ses bras, l’enfant remua légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas.  
  
« Rentrons. » Décida Tony qui n’attendit pas de réponse pour faire ce qu’il avait dit.  
  
Levant les yeux au ciel, Clint le suivit avec Sleipnir sur les talons. Ça, ça ne l’étonnait même pas. Il s’assit sur un canapé, installant confortablement Fenrir pour qu’il soit allongé avec la tête posée sur ses jambes, et le deuxième petit garçon s’assit à côté de lui, en s’accrochant à lui.  
  
« Personne ne fera de mal ici, je te le promet. » Souffla Clint au petit ne le lâcha pas pour autant.  
  
« Bon vous nous expliquez ? » S’impatienta Tony. Après à peine cinq minutes, oui. Hawkeye leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.  
  
« J’ai voulu savoir pour eux, et Thor m’a tout raconté. Tout ce qu’Odin a fait au fil des années. Loki a minimisé beaucoup de choses, mais Thor ne l’a pas fait. Alors j’ai décidé d’aller les chercher. » Il haussa les épaules. « Écoutez, c’est de l’esclavage ce qu’il a fait à Slei. Et Fenrir... il a l’air d’avoir l’âge de Lila. » Et il avait des bandages partout, et probablement assez d’un quelconque anti douleur Asgardien pour qu’il dorme encore quelques heures. Et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir à quel point il était maigre.  
  
« Mère était furieuse quand nous avons quitté la salle du trône. » Ajouta le futur roi.  
  
« M’étonne pas, elle tient autant à Loki qu’à toi, Thor. Et elle tient aux p’tits. » Et il comptait Jörmungandr et Hela dans les p’tits. Même s’ils n’avaient rien de « petits » physiquement, et qu’ils étaient plus vieux que lui tous les deux. Fenrir et Sleipnir aussi, mais physiquement ils semblaient avoir l’âge de Cooper et Lila, c’était donc très facile de les voir comme des enfants.  
  
« D’accord… mais Clint, t’as frappé le roi d’Asgard quand même. »  
  
« Et je l’ai même menacé de lui planter une flèche dans l’œil. » Ajouta-t-il d’un air innocent.  
  
« Et il n’y aura aucune conséquence mes amis, Mère y veillera croyez moi. »  
  
Thor avait bien vu qu’elle semblait apprécier Clint, elle ne laisserait pas Odin faire quoique ce soit contre lui.  
  
Clint vit les autres Avengers échanger des regards, puis, Tony craqua.  
  
« D’accord. T’as besoin de quoi pour eux en plus de tout ce qu’il faut pour des enfants de leur âge, vêtements, tout ça... »  
  
« Déjà un médecin pour qu’on ait un bilan complet de l’état physique de Fen’ et Slei’. Et probablement un psychologue qui pourra assurer un suivi même quand on sera à la ferme. » Clint sentit l’ancien esclave se serrer contre lui et il passa un bras autour du garçon pour le rassurer. « Slei’ a pu se socialiser un peu, même si vous l’intimidez, mais Fen’ non donc il risque d’être un peu sauvage et peut-être agressif vu que c’est un nouvel environnement pour lui. »  
  
« Et tu comptes les ramener à Loki quand ? » Demanda Steve en observant les deux enfants. Sleipnir n’était pas très à l’aise, et semblait se méfier d’eux.  
  
« Quand Fen’ sera en bonne santé. » Répondit Clint. « J’aurais aimé pouvoir lui ramener ses enfants aujourd’hui, mais s’il voit Fen’ dans cet état, il va craquer et partir à Asgard pour tuer Odin. Et même si j’ai très envie de voir Odin mort, ça n’est pas une solution. »  
  
« Jarvis ! Fait les recherches et contacte des pédiatres qui ont l’habitude de s’occuper d’enfants maltraités ! Et un psychologue aussi. Et tout ce qui te semblera nécessaire pour nos invités. »  
  
« Bien sûr monsieur. » Répondit Jarvis.  
  


▬

  
  
Et quelques mois plus tard, Thor dû se déguiser en Père Noël, et lui et Clint profitèrent de l’occasion pour permettre à Loki de retrouver Fenrir et Sleipnir. Le premier avait encore du mal et était toujours un peu sauvage, avec des tendances à mordre régulièrement et à grogner comme un loup, mais il avait fait de gros progrès. Le second faisait désormais confiance aux Avengers, même si c’était en son oncle et son futur papa qu’il avait le plus confiance.

**Author's Note:**

> \- 50 nuances de Marvel


End file.
